iDon't hate you
by tori72663
Summary: What if Freddie was fed up and said something he didn't mean? What if Sam took it the wrong way... will their love last? will their friendship? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. iFlashback

**Thank You to everyone who reviewed! I'd Thank you all! Here you are: (PS: I will thank all reviewers for each chapter in a list every chapter! If it can fit...)**

**NoToCreddieSeddieOnly (totally!!), MissSteffy, Player Zero, gutspinner, felicia, DaydreamKid, BugartheMage, Kaye, TheRandomizer, jodiemae, iLuvNathanKrEsS (I do too, AMAZING), TrueJackVP408, SimonandJeanetteAreBest (They Are..!), ohmygoshseddiex3, HarryPotterFanFreak123, Goodlittlemormongirl!!!!! Thank you guys so much! I respect your guys' opinions and thank you for reviewing!**

**Also, I'd like to say that this story was my idea! I did not, never have, and never will steal another person's idea! I know it might be similar, but I am not sure that I have read any story like this one that I am making! I am truly sorry if this is too similar to any other story, but it is DEFINATELY not intentional!**

**PS: This is rated K+ not because there will be any swearing, or anything BECAUSE THERE WON'T BE! lol. This is rated K+ because of for safety reasons only! So... there. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: Um.. actually, My name is Dan, And I make a living at lying and impersonating famous people! "tell the truth" Okay, My name is Tori... hmph... I make a living at school... and my part-time job and stuff... I SWEAR! (lol)  
**

**iDon't Hate You**

Sam's POV:

I walked through the 8B doors into Carlotta's apartment. I love calling her that… Carlotta, Carlotta, Carlotta… hmm… Sorry! I got off track for a second… Wait where was I? Oh yeah. Anyway I walked in and Mr. Nub was in there, sitting on the couch. I tried to back out so I didn't have to stand that stupid nerd-face all day. But he caught me before I could fully leave.

"Uhh… nub… Hey Carly! How's your life?" I walked in to see Carly and Fred-pants and Spencer surrounding the foot-table. I only use it for my feet but apparently the other people use it to put their food down on. I say that if you have food, it shouldn't take that long to eat that you have to actually 'put it down'. "What ya'll doin'?" They all looked up at me and at their work. They hid each piece behind their backs and simultaneously said 'Nuthin'…"

They snuck away, all in separate directions so I couldn't catch all of them. Smart nubs. But definitely not smart enough. I chased after Freddie first. For two main reasons. First, he is the slowest and easiest to tackle. Plus I can't actually hurt Carly because I actually like her and Spencer. I caught up to him pretty fast.

The others obviously knew me well enough to start with him and gave him nothing. Garr these losers… I then ran to Carly. I didn't want to go after her, but she was obviously the one that had the stuff because they wouldn't expect me to go after her. See, I can use my brain!

"Carly! What's behind your back?" She was on the other side of the island. I was trapped. And I knew that she wouldn't tell me what it was. I climbed over it, much to her surprise. "Ah-hah!" I grabbed the item from her hands… "A… what is this?" I looked around looking for an answer.

"You will never know!" Spencer peeked out from his hiding spot behind the wall to the upstairs. Fredwardo was still on the ground holding his side. _What a wimp…_ He really was. That kid needs to toughen up or he's going to get the fudge kicked out of him one day… Possibly by Gibby if that stupid Tasha thing happens again.

I lost interest pretty quickly. Completely ruling out that my birthday was about a week away. Wahoo… not. I hate my birthday. It gets worse every year. Last year I had Carly change me into… a girl… It was disgusting. Only to have some guy dump me for it and have some chick to try and beat me up. The year before that I was in prison… Don't ask. And it just gets better and better from there. My only good birthday was my first; right before my dad left. My mom hasn't cared that much since. I've been nothing but a burden to her. Unfortunately, one 16-year-old can only remember so much about their first birthday. But it was a day I will never forget.

_Flashback:_

"Come on honey, open it!" Mom held the camera in her delicate, newly French-Manicured hands.

"A Puppy honey! You got your very own puppy!" Dad and I hugged and he took a picture with me and Mom and the Rottweiler I would soon name bacon. He was bacon-colored and that was the only dog food he would eat; bacon flavored.

_End of Flashback_

I still have that picture. I treasure it all the time. It's the only memory of my _good _childhood. The picture is vivid. A barely familiar blonde is there. My father standing next to her.

That familiar blonde, I realized, was my mother. She looks so different now, though. In that picture she cared about the way she looked. Her hair was done for Melanie and my birthday party; she wore a spring dress… she was beautiful. 'Was' being the operative word. Now she sat around on the couch. Never caring at all how she comes across as. My friends- even Carly at first- thought badly of her.

But the real truth is that I was like her for a few years after he left. We moved because the neighborhood was getting bad. I know, ironic. I was finally old enough to know what happened to him. I found out in the summer before 2nd grade. All that year I was depressed. Nobody even liked me. But I guess that was my fault for being so anti-social. Melanie was the only one who helped me up when I broke down at night.

3rd grade I met Carly, and 5th grade I met Fred-weirdo. 6th grade he fell for her, and I didn't care. It's not like I would anyway. It's the way it's meant to be… it's just sort of… awkward that's all… hanging around the two. Him, all over her, her breaking his heart. The only way I found to cover-up my awkwardness was to make fun of him. It was enjoyable and addicting; like ham. Only, mama loves her ham- and not Freddie. The year was always fine. Always; except for my birthday. Heartbreaks, unfortunate happenings, jail… I hate my birthday.

As I chased Carly around, I did not think of this years' birthday. My mind lingered away from this birthday; that my friends (and Fred) would try to make my best. Instead, I thought about how my other years went. I completely forgot of my main point. I sat on the couch; where there was a stiff dent where I sat traditionally. And thought.

I must've been too deep in thought to notice, but the others obviously did. Carly and Spencer crept upstairs, trying not to disturb my train of deep thought. Fred-loser on the other hand was still dusting his stupid nub-pants off.

I closed my eyes quietly and fell into a horrible sleep. Filled with the only things that come to haunt me. Memories… memories of my father leaving… memories of my mother changing from perfect to the opposite… memories of everything in my life deciding to take a U-turn for the worst… I may have not slept well; but I slept heavily. I blocked out all sounds and dreams and felt a warm surface blow over me. I slept much better.

I woke up on the Shay's living room couch. Freddie- yes Freddie, not Fred-weird, not Fred-nerd, just Freddie. It was batter that way. As long as he's not harassing my best friend. Then we have some problems- was sitting practically over me. As if shielding my body from fear, because fear itself was what was keeping me up in the first place. I didn't move. He was asleep, and I was just about to fall back to sleep. It was warm; yet weird to feel. Not a bad weird like I would have thought. But a natural weird, a weird that I could get used to.

_Shouldn't he be up comforting Carly or something? _I didn't want to ask; the mere question itself- even in my head- would rise up more. Bubbling my curiosity into oblivion. I shifted my weight and turned over. Pulling him in back of me. His arm rested on my shoulder. It moved as I breathed. Tingles spread through my body and I shook as the remaining chills lined up at the ends of my nerves.

The small shake was enough to startle him awake. He almost fell back asleep before realizing that it was not Carly he was leaning on; but instead a wildly curly haired blonde. He was shocked and startled off of me. "OMG, Sam I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"I knew he was going to say that he didn't realize I wasn't Carly so I cut him off. It was time to have some fun with him. He was obsessing over Carly, and that meant my work was about to begin.

"No Frederly. It's fine. Just don't let it happen again. Now where's your wannabe girlfriend?" I loved trashing his self-confidence at times like this one.

"Carly's in her bed probably sleeping by now. Puckett, I have to say that you spend maybe a minute more sleeping than eating in a full day. Amazing." What I found amazing was that he actually knew who I was talking about when I said wannabe girlfriend. Then again, he only has one wannabe girlfriend.

"Yes nub-basket, I am amazing." I'm not so sure if he wanted me to respond to that… but I wanted to push his buttons. Especially after mentioning Carly. It really sort of bothered me when he talked to her. He got some sort of glaze over his eye as he stared off into space. Realization hit me so quickly and I looked out through the window. It was dark outside; but not later than 9:30.

I guess I could run home, but my mom would _definitely _kill me to pieces. "Ah… I guess I'll stay here for the night." I said, nonchalantly. Even though my mother didn't really care when I got home, she also didn't want me disturbing her. Ever since the big rain-storm… no not that one, the big-big one, I our door has been really squished and hard to get in. You had to bang on the door hard to get in. I decided that staying here would be my best bet.

I decided to annoy the nerd a little more. It hides my pain. Or that's what my weekly teen therapist used to say before she quit her job to 'go work where there was less insanity'. Carly said it was my fault for scaring her off… That therapist was a cluck anyway. So I gave up on it forever. "Hey loser…"

"What demon?" he replied with a bitterness to his tone.

"Ha! Ha-ha… I can't believe that you actually responded when I called you a loser. Anyway, can you get me some Wahoo Punch?" I laid back into my previous position before waving him to do it. A fire burned in his eyes but he got over it, reminding himself of something.

"First of all… I'm the only one here. So if you call me loser, it's obviously me that you are talking to. Secondly, we're out of Wahoo Punch…" He braced himself. I came up with something clever.

"Then go across the street to 'The Groovy Smoothie' and get me a 'strawberry splat'. Now!" I smirked as the defeated Fredward slumped out the door. I turned on the T.V. and leaned down further; too awake to fall asleep. The 'Girly Cow' theme song played and I bounced my head, waiting in anticipation for my nub to come back with my smoothie.

**Sorry if this is a little OOC or short or something, or not as good as the preview. I just felt I needed to make Sam have a tough background. Also, may I remind you that this is my second story ever, and my first iCarly fanfic! I apreciate reviews and constructive criticism! Even ideas help alot! Even if it's anonymous! Any helpful review is welcome! Amd much apreciated!**

**I made this a new story because the other one got deleted, but I saved this with all of the reviewers on it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WILL LOVE YOU ALL FOR EVER AND EVER AND EVER!!!**

****

PS: In my opinion, unlike many others, Freddie likes Sam more than the other way around. I do definately think that she likes him (cuz who wouldn't) but I think that he likes her way more. And in other stories, it goes the other way around. So this is just my opinion. You can comment on that if you want to. I think it's definately a subject for debate.


	2. iGet MAD

**HEY!! I'm sort of sad to say that only 2 people reviewed my story. Thank you to ****NoToCreddieSeddieONLY ****and ****shababezTV**** for reviewing and responding to my thoughts. I'm sort of sad now that I didn't get that many reviews, which made this chapter take a long time.**

**Okay I'm not going to lie… My computer crashed as did my documents and everything else. It took a week and a half to fix it and now I have to be very careful. I went on Fanfiction with my family computer but didn't write anything because I didn't want to start over again in hopes that I would have my documents even a little bit saved. They weren't… **

**Anyway, I am so so so sooo sorry for not updating and I promise that I will never take 3 weeks to update ever again! Here this is, an extra long make-up chapter of ****iDon't Hate You**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly or any of its characters or products (besides my sister's bed sheets; that I don't even own), I would have a LOT more money than I actually do at the moment…**

Freddie's POV:

Next week is Sam's birthday! I can't wait. Carly, Spencer and I have created a huge surprise party for her and I am so excited! She's going to be 16! Last year she didn't have such a happy birthday. She was all girly and gross. Then got dumped by that rotten 'Pete' nub. Nobody dumps MY Sam! Well she's not exactly 'mine'. But you have no idea how much I wish she was though. Yes… I do love Sam Puckett. I realized that Carly wasn't the one for me soon after we made out in my room.

Last year I almost lost interest in her; Sam I mean. She became all girly and weird. I do realize that was what I liked about Carly a few years ago, but Sam just wasn't Sam. She turned into her alias as 'Melanie' only she didn't change her name. I remember when her 'sister' came to town. She kissed me… It was almost like when I kissed her on the fire escape. But I guess all of that stupid makeup covered up all of the sparks. I wish she felt them…

Anyway, her birthday is next week and it's mine, Carly's, and Spencer's job to make it the best birthday ever for her. We were huddled around the table discussing the party. I had my friend Jimmy send over a scale model of the party and what it was going to look like from New York. It was split into three parts. The studio, the living room, and the kitchen. We were observing the pieces when there was a knock at the door. Without a pause, someone walked in. It was obviously Sam; she never knocks and waits when going into an apartment.

I felt her eyes darting to the back of my head; the feeling made me smile. She lost interest eventually and looked at Carly. My smile disappeared as quickly as it came. She spoke up, and apparently I was the only person who didn't notice her in the beginning, so I kept quiet, pretending not to notice her.

"Uhh… nub… Hey Carly! How's your life?" I smiled, but hid it. _She said hi to me first. Calm down nub, don't be too obsessive! _It felt sort of like Sam talking to me. But the voice definitely made sense. The rest of the gang surrounding the table froze in their places. I tried a monkey see monkey do thing and froze also, trying to hide my happiness with conformity. "What ya'll doin'?" We looked up at her, then back at the model. We gave all of the pieces to Carly. She was going to chase me, never Carly.

"Nuthin…" We all stated; slowly backing away.

Carly grabbed the pieces and we ran in separate directions. I raced towards Spencer's room. It wasn't much of a surprise that Sam went after me first. She jumped on me and I was tackled to the ground. She punched my side really hard; knocking the wind out of me. It hurt really really badly. I was basically paralyzed in my side and was still on the ground.

I looked up at Sam who was already going after Carly to find the pieces we hid from her. "Carly! What's behind your back?" They were on opposite sides of the island with the computer. They better not knock it down. That was a CyberpowerPC Gamer Ultra 2044 Phenom II X4 955(3.2GHz) 4GB. They got that genius computer from their granddad. He may be evil, but he was a smart man.

I stared at Sam as she unexpectedly climbed over the counter. _Don't break the computer… or yourself. Never ever break yourself! _I wish I could help her, but she would probably knock me down again… harder. I still was on the ground hurting from when she punched me. _I'll be okay, I'll survive. I guess…_ "Ah-hah!" Sam captured the item from Carly's hands and looked at it questioningly. "A… what is this?" It was probably very confusing for her. Three little boxes with little people inside and balloons. Jimmy really needed to learn how to make it a teeny weenie bit bigger; those of us that were looking at it were still a little confused at it.

"You will never know!" Spencer shouted from his hiding spot around the stairs. Her eyes met mine. She rolled her eyes and looked into space. She has a really low attention span. But I happen to be the guy who puts up with that. In the words of Orianthi. Yeah I listen to them… they're good.

She sat on the couch. She is so beautiful… Well you know without that evil grin on her face all the time. She made her way to the couch; deep in thought. I got up and dusted my pants, Carly and Spencer made their way to the other room to leave us alone. Carly and Spencer were the only ones who knew how much I liked her. Apparently they always thought 'we belonged together'. I just wish that Sam would realize that.

After a while Sam fell asleep. I sat down on the other couch, and watched the Mexican Desert Channel until I heard whimpers coming from the sofa. Soon I realized that Sam was making those noises. _She's never let her guard down around me like this. Except for the kiss… but that was a whole different story. _I used some quick thinking and made my way over to the couch. I sat on her side and stroked her wild curls; my fingers entangling in them. Her cries subsided and I was proud that I could do this to her.

After a while of laying down in her I fell asleep also. I dreamt soundly.

"_You look so beautiful, Sam. Happy Birthday." I spoke words that I would never actually say to her. I'm too much of a wimp. She wore a red and black dress that made her look beautiful; not girly, just beautiful._

"_Thanks dork, you too." She had her usual smirk on her face. I would always love that._

My dream was cut off by a sudden shift in my position. I ignored it, trying to get back into my dream. My arm came in contact with something that sent sprinkles up my arm. The beautiful sensation woke me up to Sam. She was looking at me funny. I soon realized that this was no dream and sat up quickly.

"OMG, Sam I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"Sam cut me off with a frown. She really would never get it would she? I don't care about Carly nearly as much as I care about Sam.

"No Frederly, its fine. Just don't let it happen again. Now where's your wannabe girlfriend?" She just loved to trash my self-confidence… didn't she? Not that she actually did, but that was what she was aiming for I bet. I shook off her comment and went on answering the question behind the insult.

"Carly's in her bed probably sleeping by now. Puckett, I have to say that you probably spend maybe a minute more sleeping than eating in a full day. Amazing." She gave me a smirk of accomplishment.

"Yes nub-basket I am amazing." _It really wasn't a question it was more of a rhetorical statement…_ I remember that statement. It brought back hilarious memories of the gang and me. Anyway, she probably did it just specifically to go and piss me off the way she does.

I didn't know why, but unlike other people, I loved Sam's hostility. She was insane- but serious at times; destructive- but beautiful all the time; confusing, but completely understandable. She was the most contradictory human being in the world. But in a strange, twisted way… that was exactly what I loved about her. The other girls I have ever liked of went out with were nothing like her. I have no idea how a guy like me could fall for a girl like her. But I would never trade it for the world. It was what I love about her.

Yes… love. The very three words that would have described Carly maybe in 6th or 8th grade… but no; not now. These where the very words that I will always use to describe Samantha Joan Puckett. Who I love.

She seemed to be debating something. She looked out the window, realizing how late it was. I did the same, _my mom's gonna freak! It's like 9:30 or something! Whatever Freddie... calm the heck down… I'll go home when my mom tells me to… or when Sam starts being really mean to me. _Sam growled to herself, probably thinking the same thing about her mom.

I have an honest problem with Sam's mother. She's always drunk somewhere with her boyfriend. Sam never gets to see her and is obviously scared on the inside. However Sam claims she is never scared. My mom thinks that Sam has a 'psychological problem' with handling her feelings. She also says that Sam's mother needs to be more devoted to her daughter and that's why she ended up 'this way'. I personally think that there is nothing wrong with Sam; and that there is no 'this way that she ended up'.

In my eyes, Sam's mom is just a nutcase and Sam is just herself. Nobody made her the way she is. She is just like this. My mother just watches too many dramas and therapy shows to realize how actual real people act.

I looked back at Sam and smiled. She was still looking out the window and smiling. "Ahh… I guess I'll stay here for the night…" She turned back to me and my face dropped its smile. Her face turned quickly from a smile to a smirk and I could just hear the wheels in her head turning round and round. "Hey loser…" My inside smile faded. I hate when she gets this way. We are all ready to have a nice moment and there she goes making a sarcastic comment.

Sometimes I hated the way she treated me. I just wish that she would stop and smell the roses that I loved to smell. Live in the moment. My heart had a smooth glaze of bitterness that I needed to use up. I hated when she's so mean to me!

"What demon?" Her smirk faded along with the bitterness to my voice. I hated being mean to her. But my mom says that she needs to know that I'm a 'tough wittle boy'. I never really bothered to explain to her that me being a 'tough wittle boy' isn't really what I was going for and would probably be sort of a backwards step in our relationship.

Carly says that I need to toughen up to get her to lay back a little. Although that it was something that she swore she wouldn't do just a few minutes before we… ya know… kissed… and stuff. But I have been toughening up. Every weekend I go to the fencing studio with Spencer. Yes I still go to the studio with Spencer every week; and I've got to say that I have built up some muscle in these years there. I'm also really good at self defense; I just let Sam play her games. However, Carly doesn't know that.

And I don't plan on telling her either.

"Ha! Ha-ha… I can't believe that you actually answered when I called you loser. Anyway, can you get me some Wahoo Punch?" She laid back in her seat and smirked at the way she could mess with my mind. Just to make her feel good about herself I faked a groan and a glare and went at my way to the fridge.

"First of all… I'm the only one here. So if you call me loser, it's obviously me that you are talking to. Plus you always call me loser... Secondly, we're out of Wahoo Punch…" I turned back at her, afraid of what she might do to me. As if it was my fault that we were out of Punch.

She leaned forward and smiled. "Then go across the street to 'The Groovy Smoothie' and get me a 'strawberry splat'. Now!" I nodded as I slumped out the door, looking defeated. I even heard the Girly Cow theme song playing as I entered the elevator.

Down the elevator I went and passed the lobby; ignoring Lewbert's screams. "AHH GET OFF THE CARPET! AHH! I HATE PEOPLE!!" I walked off the carpet onto the hardwood floor and to the tile near the door. Going as slowly as my body would allow; just to make him mad. "AHH!! GET OFF THE FLOOR! I JUST MOPPED!! AHH! I HATE CHILDREN!!" _Ha-ha just like Mr. Howard…_

I rushed out of the door and across the street quickly and into the Groovy Smoothie. I walked in and smiled as a whole bunch of people said hi to me; giving my hi-fives. I must be more popular than Sam gives me credit for. _Ugh… she gets on my nerves so bad sometimes! _I waited in line in the popular store, staring out the door at the green wildlife and then at the fake plants by the walls.

"Dude... Dude... Dude!" My head snapped up at a familiar T-Bo calling my name and I nodded at him. "Ya gonna buy a smoothie?" I nodded at him once again, still somewhat thinking about Sam. "Well… buy one or get out! It's almost closing time anyway!" I was confused. T-Bo is usually happy and nice to people.

"T-Bo… are you okay?" he looked sort of wrecked and tired and wasn't even trying to sell me something on a stick! He had purple bags under his eyes that drooped them down. It was sort of sad… T-Bo's usually very peppy and smiling.

"Naw man, I'm so tired. And people just keep coming in… and in… and in… It's like there's no break! Paul isn't even here yet with the keys! I can't make anyone leave! Anyway… what do you want? Blueberry Banana Blitz?" I nodded at his suggestion. I always get that.

"And a Strawberry Splat." He looked at me with a confused look that dissolved as I said, "Sam." I occasionally get her something when she makes me do so. _Dear Gosh, why am I such a pushover?_

"Is that it?" I nodded in confirmation. "That'll be $10. 31" I grabbed the drinks, handed him $20 and left the store without another word. My mom always says that doing a good deed makes you feel better on the inside. And it sort of did.

I walked all the way back to the 'Bushwell Plaza', two smoothies balancing in my hands. I guess I looked pretty crazy from another person's point of view, because I attracted a lot of attention in the lobby.

"NO DRINKING IN MY LOBBY!!" l had to explain to Lewbert that I wasn't really drinking in the lobby, but simply carrying the smoothies up to the 8th floor. "NO SMOOTHIES IN MY LOBBY!! GET OUT!! GET OUT!! I HATE YOU STUPID LOBBY-WALKERS!!"

_Lobby walkers?_ Lewbert is such a weirdo! I continued to walk down the hall to the elevator, ignoring more of Lewbert's screams.

I walked to Carly's door, at 10:00 PM… on a school night. My mother was probably at the door right now waiting for me to arrive at the house. I dodged the peephole and made minimal noise as I walked through the door, still ducking.

"What the heck are you doing nub?" Sam appeared out of nowhere and scared me to scream. REALLY LOUD. _Well there goes hiding from my mom…_ "Wow Mrs. Girlypants, FAIL." Ugh this chick really makes me mad._ And_ she disturbed my mom. Way to go.

"FREDWARD BENSON! YOU GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" I tilted my head and frowned at Sam. She's done it this time. The fact that I was out past curfew was going to put a damper on my mom's schedule. She's going to watch me every moment of the day. And it's all Sam's fault. _Gosh, why does she ALWAYS do this to me? _I handed the blonde her stupid Strawberry Splat that I had to go out of my way to get for her, and turned around, to my door in 8D.

Sam tugged on my shoulder, sending shocks up and down my arm, spinning me around. "Wait, Benson. Don't leave all mad." She put on that cute little baby voice and puppy-dog look. Stupid cute. **(Yes, that's from SWAC, I don't own that either… even if I just used one little line)** "AWW somebody needs to go home cuz their mommy threatened him whiff a wittle tick bath?" I knew it. I just knew she would mock me. She always has to mock me. ALWAYS. To even think that she might be nice FOR ONCE. I can barely even take it anymore.

I tossed my Blueberry Banana Blitz into 8C and grumpily stomped out to the hall and into my apartment with a screaming mother. Maybe I don't like her as much as I thought. _I hope she's happy._

**So sorry for the sad ending to this chapter. I just needed some background for Freddie too and for the scene that was in the preview. This one was really long! Almost 5 pages! I'm so proud of it. I thought it was in character. Tell me what you think! Me needs the feedback.**

**Also, I have put in something that was from another show, something really funny and subtle… I hope you notice it. Also, did anybody notice something subtle that Sam thought about Freddie last chapter? Something… SEDDIE-ISH…? Review and tell me if you know what it is, because it thought it was genius.**

**Anyway, I honestly really really need reviews. BAD. I mean… so bad, that I won't update quickly if I don't get at least 4 reviews for this chapter. Yeah, I'm legit. So please tell me… your favorite line. (Like mine in the PREVIEW chapter was that Sam thought that Freddie was 'too weird for his own chiz' that line made me laugh SO hard!) Or, questions you have on the chapter. Or what you think that the hints were? Or something, anything! I will thank you in the next chapter, and I will give you a BIG BIG BIG hug! Well… a BIG BIG BIG **_**virtual**_** hug. PRETTY PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!**

**~tori72663**


	3. iGet Freddie MAD

**Here is chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews, thank you to ****trainwreck17****, ****Vizard02****, ****BugartheMage****, ****PsychoticAppleSauce,****Tori Sohma****, ****gutspinner**** and anonymous reviewer ****Kaye****. I'm so excited over your reviews! So, without further ado, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get the verification in the mail yet, so I don't own iCarly… but, on the bright side, I do own this story! Yup, it's officially copywrited… you know or not…**

Sam's POV:

After a while of watching Girly Cow re-runs I got really bored. And when I get bored, there better be something to protect you with because I get destructive. Well… more destructive than usual. But, because nobody was around, I just walked around in circles. I checked the fridge. _Multiple times _I might add. All they had in there were blocks of cheese, probably for another one of Spencer's sculptures. Also some juice pouches, but only the grape kind! Who even likes the grape kind? _Stupid, no-good, grape juice-pouch-making weenies._

I walked around the apartment around and around, occasionally checking to see if Fred-o was on his way back with my Strawberry Splat. "What the heck could be taking that nub so long _just _to get ONE stupid smoothie? Really? UGH!!" I was just about to rush out of the apartment in impatience when I looked out the window once more; only to find a certain tech-geek walking down the street holding not one, but 2 smoothies in his hands.

_That stupid loser bought another smoothie for himself? How dare him! That just made the little rascal take longer! _When I think thoughts like these, that's probably the time to hide. I waited for him to enter the building, for me to make my move. All I really needed to do was hide behind the door, and wait for him to enter.

I noticed him dodge the peephole. _It's a school night… and his mom doesn't know he's not in his wittle bed. This can be fun._

As soon as I heard the metal knob wiggle slowly, I made my move. Quickly creeping behind the door, I timed my jump very precisely, something that I trained myself mentally how to do. I'm a sleuth or whatever. The wood creaked slowly and I jumped. Not on him, that would spill my smoothie. I jumped sort of at him, close enough to make them scream like a little girl; let me just say that Freddie can scream _much louder _than a little girl. It was awesome.

Between laughs I managed to ask, just for kicks, "What the heck are you doing nub?" He gave me a confused look. And still was in shock from me scaring him. _What a wimp._ I just laughed harder at my own joke. "Wow Mrs. Girlypants, FAIL." This was great. I love to make his blood just boil to the top.

"FREDWARD BENSON! YOU GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" I covered my mouth to hide my shock and chuckles. Freddie's eyes turned red, the color of evil and stared at me. He handed me my smoothie and I started to sip its contents. He turned his head away swiftly walked out, not preparing to look back.

I took his shoulder with my hand, ready to give him a much-needed apology. I mean, it was my fault that he had to go and deal with his insane mother after all. "Wait, Benson. Don't leave all mad." The arm I caught him with fell limp as a wave of numbness fell over it. I looked in his deep brown eyes… feeling sorrier and sorrier until I realized something, a loud voice screamed in my head overpowering all other thoughts of worry and pity. _It's his fault anyway! He got himself a smoothie and took FOREVER! This is his entire fault! Give him what he deserves! _My worried eyes turned into blue pools of sarcasm and my lip curled out.

The voice spoke again, louder. _Yeah! Give him the puppy-dog face and rip his little heart out! _I didn't really want to hurt him too much. I don't _want _to rip his little heart out, he was still a friend. But my smaller more civilized thoughts were too small and quiet to even pay attention to. My mouth spoke the first idea that the evil thought spoke in my mind. In the puppy-dog voice I patronized him, tapping his shoulder, sending even more shocks up my arm. "AWW somebody needs to go home cuz their mommy threatened him whiff a wittle tick bath?"

All hope in his eyes turned to disgust, and he whipped around and stormed out of 8C. I looked out the shaking door, loose from all the stomping and slamming, dodging the Styrofoam cup containing a blue-purple semi-liquid inside. The cup came from Freddie's direction, his hand still in the position behind his body that had to be an uncomfortable arm arrangement, but he stayed. His elbow dead straight, all muscled in-tact and straining.

I looked back at the Blueberry-Banana-Blitz on the ground with its cap undone and pouring slowly and thickly on the hardwood floor almost to the carpet. I'm afraid I might _have_ ripped his little heart out. _Great…_

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ………The Next Day……… .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

I woke up from the Shay's couch early in the morning. My back was bent backwards like an arch bridge. I have a very acceptable explanation about why I know what an arch bridge is. We were in physics and I woke up because I got hungry and grabbed my ham stash in the desk while hearing something about how an arch bridge was bent. Wow… Well I'm glad I got that of my chest. Stupid learning.

My arm was bent backward hanging off the red chair, grasping an empty smoothie cup subconsciously. My left foot hanging off the ledge was joining my arm while my right leg rested high over the back of the couch, the tips of my delicate toes just barely reaching the coffee table hidden behind.

The position was so weird to sit in, but for two reasons I didn't move. First, I didn't feel like moving. Secondly, the position I was in was oddly relaxing, lazy. A sudden first reason to get up rang loudly in my stomach.

The arm holding the cup dropped it and stretched far in the direction of the kitchen. _Its sooo far away… Ugh…_

I picked up my phone quickly and searched my contacts. _Carly Shay _I clicked on her picture and scrolled down the list of activities, and clicked 'text'. What a long process, I 'm pooped already.

**Me: **Caaaaaarrrrrlyyyyyyy…… Comeeee down hereee and get me some fooodddddd…. I don't wannaaaa get uppppp… Pweeeeseeeeee?

I waited an excruciatingly long time for her to come slowly down the stairs. Slowly; as if I'm not important enough to gallop down the stairs for.

**Me: **Hurry up!! I'm starviiiiiiiiiinnggggg!!!

I stared at Carly as she bounded down the stairs slowly and waited until she received the message I sent. Carly looked up at me, slightly frowning from tired-ness. "Hi Sam, nice text by the way. It woke me up thank you very much." She interrupted herself with a yawn and we heard a buzzing. She either got my second text or Spencer blew something else up. Her hand slipped lazily into her pocket and she took out her Pear Phone.

When she spotted the contact she looked up at me. In all curiosity she opened the text and read it. She looked back up at me and tilted her head in disbelief. "Sam…? Really? Its morning, you're up relatively early for yourself and you're still in the same position from last night when you passed out there. How do you do that, and how can you sit there for more than 18 hours without moving?"

_Holy chiz. 18 hours? I was here for more than 18 hours? I went without eating for 18 hours? _I sat straight up and checked my Pear Phone for the time. 7_:21? I slept for 10 hours without food, drinks or anything else? Plus I was asleep for a while before that too! _"Carly? What time did you go upstairs when I blanked out?" Shay thought about that for a moment and checked her invisible watch.

She seemed to have her answer to give. "About 3:30, 4:00? About 10 minutes after you got here after school." I got up right away, racing to the refrigerator, forgetting about my lazy-ness. I had really hoped that I had dreamt that there was nothing but cheese in the refrigerator. Well. That and grape juice-boxes.

It wasn't a dream. "Chiz." Carly looked up from her feet, dozing off in her standing position.

"What? Is… uh… every… uh... thing okay?" Carly asked, yawning between syllables.

"No! You don't have any food! All there is is cheese and grape juice. That's disgusting."

"No! Sam you can't have that cheese, Spencer is making a sculpture of-"I interrupted her, she began to look impatient.

"I just want food! Do you have any food?" Ugh, _learn to listen Shay._ Carly looked at me in disbelief. She got over it and walked toward the door, hesitating to open it. Behind it I noticed a little nerd, wearing a blue and white striped shirt and jeans. I smiled at first until I realized who he was. He did the same.

I saw him look over at me; I was just wearing a yellow printed shirt. I don't see the big deal. He frowned and almost turned to walk away until Carly pulled his arm back, twisting him to face her. That's what I did last night, only he looked different, though I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Nub! Get me something to eat! I haven't eaten in like… I don't know 18 hours!" Freddie looked back at me, somewhat annoyed.

"Please? She's going to go insane…" _Hey…_ Freddie looked at his shoes until Carly tilted his head up with her hand. "And you know it too. Please…? For me…?" he finally gave up and backed out of 8C, waving his hand so we could follow him to the groovy smoothie to hopefully get something sold off a stick.

**Okay, I'm sorry I lied to someone. I said that the preview was going to be in this chapter, but I just got SO excited to post this, so it's a filler sort of. The next one I PINKY PROMISE! So, sorry for the inconvenience people that I lied to, I stink at lying so it won't happen again, but I want to post very week, so I needed this done! But I need reviews for it! At least 4 like last time! I need reviews because if I don't get any... the world will explode!!**

**Okay, not really but I will be sad ='(. So tell me your favorite line! I loved the reviews with their favorite lines, they make me happy.**

**~tori72663 **

**P.S.: My other story called iCampout that I started isn't as bad as the first chapter, please read the other chapters even if you didn't like the first one when they come out. The point of that chapter was to get the point out there that they were camping all summer. It was meant to be short and sweet, and just a preview. So sorry.**


	4. iSaid I Hate You

**A/N: READ A/N AT BOTTOM!**

**Okay my computer is finally fixed! YAYYY! So I'm all pumped up for writing!**

**I lost my flash drive, so I had to start from scratch = (**

**In the story, I'd like to say that if they say a random word (for instance in this chapter, a character says 'hobblin') it's probably because the character is really mad and wants to swear, but I don't swear, so I make up words instead! Like an awesome quote: when in doubt, make up words!**

**Freddie's sensible head voice is in italics and his bad head voice is in italics bold.**

**Thank you ****Player Zero****, ****Tori Sohma****, ****Kpfan72491,**** and an OOBER THANKS to ****PartyPooper845**** for reviewing, like… 4 times!**

**That's four reviews thanks! I love you guys, but I want some more reviews this chapter! This is the big one! This is what we've been waiting for, people! Well… what are you doing reading this for? ON WITH THE STORY! (I'm hyper!)**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Wow! Ha-ha… lol heeeheeeheeeheee… wow, you actually think that I own iCarly? Wow, good one! I so don't**

Freddie's POV:

We all sat down at our usual triangular table and each sat on different edges. The walk here was really weird. I was talking to Carly the whole time. And… I guess… she's a little nicer than Sam. Well, not nicer. We all knew that she was nicer. But I felt something… different.

_But I don't like her. I _don't_ like her. I _can't_ like her._

_I like Sam. I _love _Sam. Not Carly. Not Carly…_

A little voice spoke up inside me. _You love Sam. I know you do. Just, she's moody right now. Hurting you is a way to relieve that. You love Sam. Just let her cool down._ But the soft voice in the back of my mind was nothing but a stage whisper.

A bigger voice scared me with its boldness. More like the lead's singing part. It spoke loud over my sensible voice so I couldn't hear it. _**Hey, look at Carly. You like her again I see? Sam doesn't need you anyway. She's just a freak. You don't love her. You only hate her. And she doesn't love you, she loves torturing you. Get over her. Ooh look, Carly's getting drinks. Get me a Blueberry Banana Blitz! Mmm… I can just smell—OUCH!**_

"Freddie! Freddie…" Sam looked deep into my zoned-out eyes and slapped me across the face.

"Thanks, I needed that…" I smirked at Sam, who just looked away, annoyed.

"Listen, I'm going to say this one more time," Her icy blue eyes glared through mine. "before you magically appear of the inside of the walls. So I _recommend_ that you listen!" I nodded my head really fast like a bobble head would. But the way she said the sentences, like she actually intended on hurting me like that… hurt me… not physically; emotionally- "**What type of hobblin' smoothie do you want!" **_Hobblin'? _"**Answer the question, nerd!**"

"The usual, SAMANTHA!" I screamed back in her face, angrily.

"And what would that be Fredpants?" She shot back.

"Blueberry-Banana Blitz! As if you don't already know that, Demon!" I stared angrily into her pupils.

"What's that supposed to mean, Fred-" Sam was cut off from whatever horrible insult she was going to give to me by an angry Carly in between us.

"Guys! That's like the 15th time I called you! Stop fighting; I'm sick and tired of it! I have your orders! Just drop the stupid subject and talk like regular, nice, human beings! And if you have any respect for anything I've had to say, you would not even pay attention to each other for the rest of the day, because I'm sick and tired of your constant bickering!" The brunette slammed our cups in front of our faces down on the table.

I picked it up and started sipping, taking a quick glance at my watch. I shot right up from my purple swivel seat in agitation. "Guys-"

"Sit down Benson! I don't want to hear it! Sip the smoothie!" Carly yelled at me. I picked my smoothie up, but spoke quickly to tell Carly,

"We'regoingtobelate, schoolstartsin20minutes!" At first, Carly looked angry that I spoke, but then hurriedly picked up her smoothie and ran out the door, waiting for Sam and me to follow.

While we ran to school, the girls behind me, I spoke to get the rest of what I had to say. "We're going to be late for school; it starts in 20 minutes-"

"Way to state the obvious Fredgeek, what the chiz do you think we're running for?" Sam spat, gaining speed on me.

"Would you let me finish? I wasn't done talking!" I said back at her, we were about running at the same speed next to each other. Carly was probably way behind us, but I don't think either of us cared.

"Then finish whatever you were going to say so we can all get back to our lives!" Our noses were nearly touching as we suddenly stood still in the middle of the sidewalk. I'm sure that we could both hear Carly's footsteps next to us, but we never looked up from our glares.

"I was going to say, that there's an assembly today and if we don't get there soon, than we could get detention!" I glared through the blue ice in front of me.

"Then why'd you stop! Really Freddie, think!" Sam smirked and turned away from our staring contest, running half-speed to school. She probably doesn't care if she gets detention.

"You- I- It- Never mind, never mind… how do you always win? Always… always…" I nodded my head and stared at the ground, mumbling my last words to her. "Carly, you actually care about college, come on let's go to school." I grabbed the brunette's wrist and ran as fast as I could.

Carly whispered when we got to the doors, "Freddie, is… umm… Shane still in the AV club?"

"Yes…"

"Uh… has he said anything about me?" I eyed Carly suspiciously.

"No… not really…" Carly looked disappointed for a minute and then quickly cheered up. But that's Carly for you.

"Will he be at the assembly today?" She asked, her eyebrows cocking up in hope.

"Yes… why…?" I looked at her some more as her hope turned to delight and she spun away, avoiding the question. But I think I knew what she was going for. _Girls and their stupid boy crazes. Especially Carly and _her_ stupid boy crazes…_ I smirked and followed her inside the school.

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. …After School… .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

"You know what, its people like you that ruin this planet." Sam spat, not really looking at anyone, out of thin air.

"Uh, what?" I replied, too curious to care what she would say, especially if it was an insult.

"I said, it's people like you, nub, that ruin this planet. Did you hear it that time?" I looked at her in disbelief. _What did _I_ do to the planet?_

"How so?" She snickered.

"How so? What is this, the 1600's? _How so…_ You see, this is why… this is how you nubs are ruining the environment."

"How are we nubs- I mean we people, ruining the environment? And 'how so' is not a 17th century term! People use it nowadays!" Sam giggled- sort of, (Sam never giggles. She snorts, snickers, and laughs, but she doesn't giggle, it's too girly) it sounded like a giggle- once again. "What's so funny now?"

"1. You admitted that you were a nub. 2. You said 'how so' again, and 3. You said 'people use it nowadays'." She burst into another small fit of laughter on the sidewalk. I looked at her in confusion and shrugged my shoulders, wondering what was so funny about her third mention. She stopped snorting to look at me seriously… sort of. "No one says 'nowadays' anymore, Fredward. Only like… my grandpa when he's telling his "When I was a boy" stories." She attempted a grandfatherly voice, and laughed some more. This time, Carly looking up from her texting and joining in.

"Carly! How is that so funny? I don't get you people anymore, I need a bath…" I started to trudge home, ignoring the constant laughs from the two girls behind me. _Those girls really piss me off…_

When I finally got to the Bushwell Plaza, I ran up to my floor. Yes; _ran,_ as in, not in the elevator. That's eight stinkin' flights of stairs, in case you didn't know. I ran down the hall, too far past my door, but I was too out of it to notice. I ran all the way down the hall, to the fire escape.

I don't know why, but this place has always calmed me down. It's nice and peaceful. Even with the rude people why sometimes throw cigarette butts off the side. Those things burn.

But, it's still worth it to hear the calming roar of the road below me, the wind in my hair.

I made my way over to the tin stairs, and sat down on it. I pulled out my homework from my backpack, from the organized folder my mom makes me keep, well, organized. I was just about to start my geometry I extra credit I was excited for, when I heard a knock at the window.

I saw a figure and gestured for her to come in and sit down.

"What's up, fudge-face?"

"Must you insult me?" I reply to the demon- _she's not a demon, you love her_- harshly.

"Yes, it's what I do." She came back with a smirk.

"Well can you knock it off?"

"Wow, a little touchy there, princess?"

"Sorta, demon"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam looked at me knowingly.

I shrugged and looked at her, acting confused. I really don't know what's wrong; even though there was something in there that was… I couldn't tell her though, not in the mood. "What makes you think that there's something wrong?"

"Because, I know you, and when there's something wrong, momma _knows_." She sat down apologetically, but oddly, it didn't make me feel any better. Like it normally would have.

"But, I don't know what's wrong, I just… I don't know. I want to be alone now, okay?" I looked up at the blonde with weary eyes. She understood quickly, and stood up slowly. Although my mind was shouting for her to stay, I really needed to be alone, do homework, or maybe take that bath I wanted.

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. …The Next Day … .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

As soon as I woke from a restless night, I headed across the hall to Carly's apartment. She lent me a key so I could stop by and fix some stuff from the iCarly website every time I wanted to. This happened to be exactly what I came for. The so-called 'nerdy-tech-stuff' always strangely relaxed me.

I crept soundlessly across the living room and up the stairs, through the door and into the studio to work on the audio quality of the video. It's been dragging a bit lately. I sat on the tall stool to work on it, taking the handheld microphone and putting the volume on low, not to wake up the girls.

Or Spencer.

I whispered into it, my hands taking the wheel, as my mind wandered elsewhere.

_Aww, that was so cute last night. Face it; you can't stop thinking about her._

_**But you told her to leave, she's done with you, she was laughing at you.**_

_But she didn't want to leave, she cares about you._

_**She was still laughing at you.**_

_Maybe she thought that you were being funny. She was laughing with you._

_**She was laughing **_**at **_**you. Trust me. Let her go, she's a jerk. Move onto Carly, she's prettier anyway.**_

_She's not prettier. She's a different type of pretty, but you like Sam's pretty. And Carly was laughing too._

_**But Carly respects you, she's nicer AND she doesn't know you like her. She still thinks you like Sam.**_

_But you DON'T like Carly, and you DO like Sam._

"Okay, would you just shut up, already?" I yelled at my mind, forgetting about the microphone I was holding up to my mouth. I had a huge headache, and the only way to stop my mind from arguing, was to pick a side.

_Don't pick a side, Freddie, stay in the middle, don't hate anyone. I'll be quiet._

_**No! Like Carly, hate Sam! Like Carly, hate Sam!**_

_Scratch that, I'll shut up when he does. Don't hate anyone! Don't pick a side! Don't pick a side!_

_**Like Carly, hate Sam!**_

_Don't pick a side!_

It was all too confusing, and my headache seemed to worsen. I decided to just lie down. You know, just for a minute.

Sam's POV:

I woke up early today, still thinking about last night.

_Why should I care so much about Freddie?_

But that was a question I really didn't know the answer to. _Because I don't like him._ _Eew. No, I don't like him. That's gross. _I decided to stop and go upstairs to the studio. Maybe there was some T.V. on up there.

Halfway up the wooden staircase I back-tracked to the fridge.

Hey, momma's got to eat some time or another. So I made my way to the fridge, and peeked inside.

_Cheese, cheese, more and more stinkin' cheese. And there's… no wait, that's cheese. Where are the stupid juice boxes when you need em'? Nope, nope, nope… I love ya Shay, but you really need something in your refrigerator. All you have is stinkin' cheese! Whatever, I can just go to the Groovy Smoothie with Freddie-kins later on. But first, TO THE TELEVISION!_

I walked up the creaking stairs to reach the studio door. I found a sleeping loser on a beanbag chair.

_My loser._

_MY BEANBAG CHAIR!_

I didn't object to the first line, but the second thought got me all excited to scare.

_Remember the last time you scared him? He got all mad and stuff._

I debated it for a moment, and decided it was worth a shot. I slipped my fingers in between the beanbag and Fredbag's right arm. Ignoring the shocks I felt, probably from the static electricity or something from the bag, I yanked the yellow polka-dotted beanbag right out from under Freddie.

"Time to wake up Freddie-poo!" I screamed in his ear, waking him up even more than I would have from the whole beanbag thing.

After a bit of a spaz on the rug, Freddie stood up, obviously agitated. I was still laughing at him, my finger pointed when he blew up.

No, you losers, he didn't really blow up, it was more of a figurative explosion… if you will.

'I'M DONE WITH YOU PUCKETT!" Freddie burst out; I was still stifling a laugh as I tried to convince him of my reasoning.

"Oh, come on nubby-mc-nubkins, I was just performing a little prank, a joke, a playful, little-"

"OH, JUST SHUT UP, SAM! I MEAN I, I'M DONE!"

"Freddie, I'm sorry…? But it was just a harmless little prank-"

Freddie lowered his voice to a whisper. Seriousness and pure fury in his voice. "I'm done, Sam. Done. I'm done with the 'harmless, little pranks', the 'fun, itty-bitty jokes' that you play on me every single solitary day. Sometimes, you're unbearable, Sam. Sometimes I bear with it. And I don't know what it is, maybe it's because you're turning 16, but don't expect me to help you out anymore." He looked really angry, just done, like he said.

"Freddie, I really am sorry, I really really am. But I don't know what it is, maybe it's... maybe it's because I li-"

"I don't care, anymore Sam. I hate you!" I looked up at him. Right when I admitted something to myself, and when I tried to tell him about it. When I tried to apologize, he went all macho and manly on me.

I walked away with tears in my eyes; I couldn't believe they were there. I hadn't cried since 3rd grade. I was tough from my mother. She is tough... but loving, in her own way, but only I get it. She has short, spikey-blonde hair. She had the face... sort of like Jane Lynch. Tough and mature. Only my mother's face was tougher. I wanted to be as tough as her, and all of that is down the drain. Because now I'm a 10th grade crybaby.

_I hate you too._

Freddie's POV:

I screamed at her. Screamed, and calmed down a bit. "I don't care anymore, Sam. I hate you!" I couldn't believe I said it myself. The thought had been bubbling up in my mind for so long. But I couldn't take it anymore.

It so wasn't worth it; to see her reaction.

_**Hahaha, you finally done it, Fred-o. Look what you did… I did... Let's do it another time shall we?**_

_Look what you did… I did... I can't believe you did that. Did you see that? I hope you did, because you broke that girl's heart_

"Chiz, I guess I did…" I said to myself, still in too much shock to have a feeling.

**A/N: Okay, I really didn't know how sad and hard it was going to be to actually write that until I did… and I know that they've said that they hated each other before, but it was actually the… pure hate and serious-ness in Freddie's voice and face that really got to Sam.**

**Lesson's of the week: Don't let your computer burn out, always eat your vegetables, don't smoke, buy food for when Sam comes over, eat your vegetables, listen to the good voice in your head, just say no, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I think you know what you guys need to now ;)**

**~tori72663**

**P.S. I hope that you people still want to read my stories =) I hope I haven't lost you all in that month that my computer was at the geek quad. **

**P.S.S. Okay, please review. I still want 5 reviews and I only got 3, thank you for reviewing, for those who reviewed, but i want at least TWO more until I review. Okay, it's not that hard. I don't care if it's anonymous or not. So now, my rule is that I will update when I get 5 reviews!**


	5. iNeed To Figure It Out

**I need reviews, so 5 reviews sand I'll update as soon as possible. That's the new rule.**

**Thank you to those who DID review. You rule, this chapter is for you guys!**

Carly's POV:

"Ahhh..." I yawned, stretching my stiff arms out from under my covers as I slowly woke up from my sleep. My eyes wandered around my bedroom, not too shocked not to find Sam in there, even though she spent the night. She always got up early, eager for meat.

I slowly stood up, still half asleep. I made my way to my calender at my door. I crossed of yesterday's date. Now only 4 days until Sam's birthday. She is going to have the best birthday ever. There's going to be a surprise party, and then a big cake. And then Freddie's going to tell Sam how he feels about her, and then they'll live happily ever after.

It's going to be perfect. Maybe then I can tell them about Shane and me.

I came out of my room and went down the stairs to the living room. I sat on the huge couch and turned on my favorite cartoon. Girly Cow. It's just she's so funny!

I remembered something and looked into the kitchen, but Sam wasn't there. _She's probably just in the bathroom._ I smiled back at the flat-screen.

Soon enough I heard footsteps racing down the steps, and turned barely quick enough to see a wave of tangled blonde hair rushing to the bathroom. Before I could even think about asking about what happened, a door slammed and the water ran.

Parrading down the stairs after my best friend was a very sad looking Freddie. I stood up and crossed the room, searching for an answer to the billion questions I had scrambling in my mind.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" He just continued to search the room, ignoting my question. "Freddie! What happened?"

"Where's Sam?" He asked bluntly, avoiding both of my questions.

"In the bathroom, but-" Freddie turned towards the bathroom and looked back at me. He looked down and sat on the couch. "Freddie, what's wrong, what happened?" I looked at him, sitting down with him and patting the back of his hand.

"I'm fine, let's just watch TV..." I decided to lay off the question's for a while, he'd tell me when he was ready. And he obviously wasn't at the moment.

I settled down and watched the TV, not really paying attention. Heck, I bet he wasn't either.

A door creaked and I could hear the water from the sink come to a stop. I turned to look at Sam, her eyes bet red, and stood up.

It seems she took one look at Freddie; who was standing as well, his eyes strained, his mouth halfway open already; and darted for the door, not caring what he would say.

She stopped and turned towards me and Freddie, a glistening droplet in her eye, begging for her to blink so it could escape, and opened her mouth slowly. "Um.. Carly, I think I'll leave. I'm going home, I feel sick..." As if to prove her innocence she coughed and turned, closing the door behind her.

Freddie turned back to me and shlumped onto the couch, looking down. I patted his back to comfort him. _Good thing school was canceled..._

I need to figure out what happened. Like, now.

**Okay, I know that was short, but that was beause of the lack of reviews and how Microsoft word is broken, so I'm using wordpad. Which doesn't have spell check, so my spelling and grammar's all messed up. Oh yeah, it's also short because I'm up really late typing this.**

**So... remember the new rule, 5 reviews and I update ASAP!**

**Please review! **


End file.
